


It's Over

by AquosEvolved



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: (aka the usual), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Loss, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: Princess Zelda is free, Ganon's Castle has crumbled to pieces, and the demon-beast Ganon has been brought to its knees. After 7 years, the Hero of Time's quest has come to an end. It's over...





	

     Link squints as the blinding flash before him fades and the colossal form of Ganon is no more. In the demonic behemoth's place is a familiar man with dark skin bracing himself on his hands and knees. The now familiar sound of the Sages' magic hums in his ears and a rift of blank whiteness pops into being before him and begins to pull the King of Thieves downwards into its abyss. The man pants as he claws for a hold in the dirt, his bloodied hands desperately trying a way to pull him from his fate. Ganondorf raises his head and his fiery orange eyes lock with Link's fierce blue ones. Sputtering, he curses of the names of those who have brought him to his knees.

     "You accursed sages cannot hold me forever! Someday, this seal will fail and when it does, I will exterminate your descendants!" Ganondorf's voice seethes with hatred and his words echo into the distance as the void closes around him, sealing him in the Dark Realm. The echoing vow of vengeance fades and all traces of the Sages' magic is gone, leaving Link alone with Zelda in the crumbling ruins of Ganon's Castle. It's over? Link looks around and notices the sun beginning to climb the mountains surrounding the destroyed palace and heard birds chirping in the distance. It's...over.

     Link feels his legs give out and vaguely registers a falling sensation as he loses the strength to keep his eyes open. When they flutter open once again, the first thing he notices is Zelda's face, staring at him from the side in concern. The second thing he notices is the gentle sensation of Zelda's hands cradling his head and a contrasting rough sensation of the ground beneath him. He focuses back on Zelda and how her entire face seems to glow as she smiles down at him. He smiles back and tries to move to a sitting position which prompts a shooting pain to course through his torso and limbs. He lays back down and continues to stare up at Zelda.

     "Did we...win...?" He pants, suddenly noticing his shortness of breath. How did he not notice sooner? He'd always been rather perceptive to the signs his body gave him.

     "Yes, it's over. You did it." Zelda nods, her voice choked. She sniffles.

     "We won." Link whispers in awe, prompting a giggle from Zelda.

     "My kingdom is free and it's all thanks to you." She quietly thanks. "My hero."  

     "Good." Link breathes. "What...happens now..?"

     "I never actually planned this far ahead." Zelda admits with another laugh, one that didn't sound all too happy. "I guess, now what we do is rebuild."

     "That sounds...like a lot of work." The hero pants, turning his gaze to the sky above. Wait...how did he get on the ground?

     "Yeah, it'll take a lot of effort from everyone." The princess laughs, sniffing slightly. Link vaguely registers something warm and wet fall to his cheek and then registers a wet sensation over half his body. He cranes his neck and notices large parts of his leggings are soaked through with blood as well as a huge portion of the left side of his tunic and can feel a gentle breeze against bare skin at his side. His chest and legs feel sticky, as do parts of his left arm. He turns his gaze back to Zelda. Wait, was she...crying?

     "I'm...so...tired..." Link pants, his breaths coming in shallow, ragged gasps. 

     "Shhh, it's alright." Zelda coos. "It's finally over. You can rest now."

     "But..." He tries to interject but can't find the words to do so.

      "Shhh, rest, Link." Zelda says with a soft hum. Link can clearly see tears streaming down her face now but his vision is growing bleary and unfocused. "You've earned it."

      Wordlessly, the blonde man nods and a shallow exhale passes through his lips as his eyelids slowly slide shut like the curtain after a play's final act. Except here, there's no applause, there's no cheering, no throwing of roses or pleas for an encore. Instead, the only thing to be heard is a choked gasp followed by weeping as the princess of Hyrule buries her face in her hero's blood-soaked tunic. Destiny had robbed them both of so much, it was so unfair for it to rob him of his life too; for it to rob her of him. With every fiber of her being, she wanted to denounce the goddesses and scream out her frustration for the cruel fate they had placed for her. Instead, she just lay there, the carefully stitched fabric of the Kokiri tunic darkening further as tears mingled with spilt blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even come close to my finest work, but this was all written in one go at 1 am with minimal editing so whatever. All I know is that I wanted to write angst and realized that Link and Zelda have had it too good for far too long. I regret nothing. Send your complaints to ithriveonangst@yourtearsaredelicious.com


End file.
